marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Norrin Radd (Earth-634962)
| Relatives = | Universe = Earth-634962 | BaseOfOperations = Space | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = No hair | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = Zenn-Lavian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = | Education = | Origin = Zenn-Lavian transformed into an Intergalactic Herald by Galactus | PlaceOfBirth = Zenn-La | Creators = Larry Brody | First = Silver Surfer (Animated Series) Season 1 1 | HistoryText = Norrin Radd was was born on a planet called Zenn-La. One day, a mysterious being, called the Watcher, appeared in the sky of Zenn-La. The Watcher told the people of Zenn-La that a being named Galactus was coming there. Galactus was an extremely powerful being who drained energy from planets to survive. The Watcher said that he cannot help them, as he only watches and does not interfere. Norrin Radd decided to speak to Galactus and try to convince him to not destroy Zenn-La. He took a spaceship out of Zenn-La and went to Galactus. He told Galactus that the people of Zenn-La wanted to spread their teachings on peace throughout the universe, and that if Galactus destroyed them these teachings would be lost. Galactus was not convinced, so Norrin Radd offered Galactus his service in finding other planets for Galactus to consume, in exchange for Galactus leaving Zenn-La alone. Galactus accepted his offer. He imbued Norrin with a portion of his Power Cosmic, transforming his body so that he does not need to drink, eat or sleep. Galactus also created a board for Silver Surfer to travel on, which could fly through space and was as fast as a starship. Silver Surfer searched the universe for uninhabited planets for Galactus to consume, and he also helped people throughout the universe with his powers and abilities. Soon, Galactus decided to free Silver Surfer. Silver Surfer returned to his home planet. However, when Silver Surfer reached outside Zenla, Galactus appeared and told Silver Surfer that although he had freed him, he did not give him permission to return to Zenn-La. Galactus then hid the world. Silver Surfer searched the universe for it. Once, Silver Surfer saw Galactus consuming a planet which was very similar to Zenn-La, including its people, who were very similar to the people of Zenn-La. Silver Surfer discovered that this planet was called Earth. Silver Surfer went to Earth. While he was on Earth, he met two teenage girls. Silver Surfer left Earth and asked Galactus to please not consume Earth, as it was very similar to his home planet of Zenn-La. Galactus agreed and left Earth alone. When Galactus had left Earth, he teleported one of the two girls Silver Surfer had met to himself. He decided to make her his herald, and transformed her the same way he had transformed Norrin Radd. He gave her the name Nova. Unlike Silver Surfer who needed his board to fly, Nova was naturally able to fly. Silver Surfer and Nova met each other, and became friends, often helping each other. | Powers = Silver Surfer has a portion of the Power Cosmic. He does not need to drink, eat or sleep. He can manipulate energy, as well as shoot extremely powerful beams of energy. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = Silver Surfer has a board similar to a surfboard which allows him to fly, and which is faster than a starship. | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Power Cosmic Category:Energy Manipulation Category:Energy Projection Category:Transmutation Category:Self Sustenance Category:Flight Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Leaders Category:Dynamokinesis Category:Radd Family